Villa Azul
by Mafia86
Summary: Hanji y Levi están casados con los gemelos Emilia y Nathan de ahora 15 años. Viven en Villa Azul, dónde sucederán varias cosas con ellos y los demás hijos de los personajes.


-Personajes de SNK pertenecen a Isayama y el FF no tiene fin de lucro-

* * *

**Villa Azul.**

* * *

No quería hacer un FF complejo con un ambiente complejo y demás, la verdad quería algo hiper sencillo y que tuviera que ver con Shingeki y el Levihan unos años después de que los titanes hayan sido eliminados, por la razón que fuere; jaja.

Lo importante de esta historia es que la humanidad, puede al menos tener esa libertad de irse de las murallas, de poder caminar como deseen sin monstruos alrededor.

Y que muchos decidieron irse de las murallas, procrear como locos y cada uno vivir por ahí, sin la presencia aún de reinos establecidos, porque para eso se tardan años, muchos…

Bueno, partamos de que la idea es hablar de Levihan XDDD, espero les guste esto que en momentos dónde estoy escribiendo la parte Lemmon de Compas de Room, se me ocurrió XDDD – es que al nueva en eso, me estreso y quería relajarme -…

**Contexto:**

Los titanes fueron eliminados cuando Eren tenía unos 17 años, trabajamos bajo el supuesto que Levi cuando Jeager tenía 15 años; él tenía unos 35 años y Hanji 28 años de edad (quiere decir que dos años después cuando el pelinegro tenía 37 y la castaña 30 años los titanes desaparecieron).

Un año después de ese suceso, Levi y Hanji que ya tenían algo amoroso, se casaron; unos 6 años después nacen los gemelos Emilia y Nathan (el menor), osea ellos tienen unos 44 Levi y Hanji 37 cuando eso sucede, si mis matemáticas no me fallan (Armin tb se casa un año después con una chica que conoció y tiene a su hijo un año después).

Levi se retiró del ejército como soldado (quedó lesionado de su rodilla y tobillo principalmente, pudiendo caminar pero sólo si lo hacía de manera lenta y sin bastón, correr sería un lujo para él) y después de la recompensa que les dieron a él y a su esposa, decidió ser una persona dedicada a sembrar cosas para subsistencia y venta para los demás; mientras Hanji quien se fue a vivir con su esposo, vendía medicinas a las personas que así lo desearan y atendía a las personas a cambio de comida, ropa y demás cosas que necesitara –si ese era el caso –, así como también casaban animales como pescados, liebres y demás animalejos que aparecieran por ahí.

Ambos decidieron irse muy lejos de las murallas, como a una distancia de unos tres meses en carreta, así como muchas personas que al sentirse libres decidieron dar ese paso al no sentir más miedo.

El lugar al que llegaron aún no había denominado con un nombre en particular en los primeros años en los cuales ellos estuvieron ahí. Luego los niños al haber visto que el agua era muy azul, principalmente en las cuevas que lograron encontrar decidieron las personas, que sería bueno llamarlo _"Villa Azul"_ y ese fue el nombre final puesto, unos cinco años después de haber llegado.

Como era una zona rica en su tierra, se vivía de la ganadería –al secuestrar uno que otro animal en el camino, gracias a las ideas de Hanji – así como de la agricultura –sembraban sus propios vegetales y ciertas frutas (pocas que traía de afuera cuando podían) – y conseguían hacer sus ropas gracias a las personas especializadas que hacían uso de la lana de las ovejas y de los tintes naturales, así como del uso de pieles de animales, como de las vacas para hacer el cuero –aunque la mayoría de ropa era conseguida del pueblo más cercano, especializado en ello -.

* * *

**Años después…**

Levi cumplidos sus _59 años_, estaba de caza con su hijo menor Nathan, quien era el vivo reflejo de la personalidad de su madre y para desgracia de él, era más habilidoso para fastidiarlo, acabar con su paciencia y hasta más virtuoso para hacer locuras. No sólo era un chico hiperactivo, sino tan deseoso de conocimiento que no era tan atento de sus locuras, al igual que su madre o peor.

Ese día habían salido a cazar como todos los jueves y el chico quien había heredado de su padre el color azul grisáceo, cabello negro y la forma de los ojos, la tez blanca y su vocabulario. Y de su madre la nariz, contextura, altura, inteligencia, dotes de liderazgo y habilidades culinarias; como siempre, se había desaparecido en el bosque como un rayo.

-_¡Nathan!_ –gritaba furioso –_Mocoso de mierda, de nuevo se perdió…Lo mataré, se aprovecha que su madre no está_ –señaló, caminando más despacio al sentir de nuevo ese dolor en su tobillo y rodilla –"_Maldición, las medicinas de Hanji sólo calman por un pequeño momento el malestar_" -pensó.

Caminar tanto lo había cansado, principalmente después que el día anterior por tratar de ayudar a una de las señoras de la Villa sufrió una caía, golpeándose de nuevo su rodilla.

-_Eres lento viejo_ –dijo una voz.

Saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles, miró fijamente al hombre mayor.

-_Ah, con que la rodilla de nuevo…_

_-¿Hiciste lo que se te pidió?_

_-¿Tú qué crees?_

-_Responde, mierda._

-_Esta se llamaba Anabel, es grande._

-_Nathan…No se le pone nombre a la comida_ –respondió.

Caminando luego de hablar, le da la espalda a su hijo menor.

-_No era mi comida antes de conocerla, jugamos un rato; es tu culpa por quedarte atrás, padre_ –respondió sonriente, mirando al animal muerto.

-_Calla y mueve ese trasero, Hanji llegará en cualquier momento._

-_¡Ah, es cierto! _–corriendo detrás del pelinegro _–¡Yahoo, finalmente comida decente!_

-_Tch._

-_Padre, te amo; pero seamos sinceros eres peor que mamá en eso de las habilidades culinarias. No eres malo pero…_

-_Emilia cocina peor que yo –_interrumpiendo al joven.

Un carcajeo se escapó del joven.

-_Comienzo a temer por el futuro de mi hermana mayor_ –dijo, caminando detrás de su padre.

-_Compadécete por su futuro esposo, al menos nosotros tenemos a tu madre._

-_¿¡Dejarás que se case!? ¿Enloqueciste? ¡Debe ser la medicina! ¡Sí, debe ser eso! _–dijo entre risas.

-_Di una palabra más Nathan y será la última…_ –respondió caminando –_Sé útil y trae a los caballos._

-_Claro._

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al saber que no obedecer las órdenes de Levi se traduciría en un golpe sobre su cabeza con mucha suerte, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los animales.

-_"¿Acaso habrá tomado en serio la propuesta del hijo del Señor Arlelt?" _–pensó, corriendo lo más rápido posible –_Nada mal tenerlos como familia_ –dijo jadeante.

Finalmente había llegado a dónde estaban los caballos. Montando su adorado equino, al tener un amor por ellos al igual que su padre, a todo galope llegó al lugar al que Levi se encontraba.

-_Padre, vine_ –dándole la correa.

-_Vámonos _–subiéndose –_Llevas ese bicho, ¿no?_

-_Liebre, padre._

-_Vámonos._

Ambos se dispusieron a irse a casa.

_**Una hora después…**_

-_Padre, Nathan_ –dijo con una tímida sonrisa la chica, levantándose de la silla –_¿Todo bien?_ –cerrando el libro.

-_¡Mira, Emlia, mira! _–mostrándole el animal.

-_¡ALEJA ESO! _–gritando como loca, se acercó al lado de su padre –Ya verás cuando ninguno de nuestros padres estén presentes… -susurró, con esa mirada fría que la caracterizaba.

-_Basta los dos_ –expresó, mirando fijamente a la chica –_Emilia…_

-_Padre…_ -respondió, sujetando fuertemente la camisa del varón _–¿Sabes algo?_ –sonriendo tímidamente.

_-¿Qué?_

-_Mamá vino antes de lo previsto…_ -susurró –_Se durmió sin bañarse, tch le dije que se aseara, ¿cómo es que lograste casarte con ella? Su mal olor me da nauseas_ –dijo con ese tono serio y bajo.

-_¡Emilia, ella es nuestra madre! _–sujetándola de sus ropas –_¡No digas esas clases de cosas!_

-_Pero es cierto, ella no es nada limpia _–respondió, acomodándose sus gafas –Y suéltame si no deseas tener mi pie sobre esa narizota.

-_Cállense _–respondió en tono serio el padre –_Emilia, calienta agua y prepara el baño. Nathan, será mejor que comiences a hacer la comida, iré a despertar a su madre._

-_Sí, padre; como ordenes_ –soltando a su hermana -¡Ya verás, loca! –gritó mientras corría.

-_Sí…_ -susurró la chica, marchándose luego.

Levi sabía muy bien que sus hábitos de limpieza no había sido lo único heredado para esa chica. Al igual que él, Emilia tenía ese color azul grisáceo en sus ojos, su altura y hasta contextura delgada con unos senos más notorios que los de su madre.

La mayor de los Zoe de quince años, tenía una personalidad semejante a la de su padre en cuanto a la manera callada de hablar, fría y directa; diferenciándose únicamente en las palabras utilizadas, al ser una mujer educada al momento de expresarse; inclusive más educada que su propia madre. Con una sinceridad al momento de hablar, sacando a su hermano menor en más de una ocasión de quicio. Con una fuerza impresionante para su edad y tamaño.

Lo único que pudo heredar de su bella madre, fue la forma de sus ojos, el color de cabello así como la forma y el uso de las gafas diarias. Pocos aspectos, si los comparamos con los de su hermano Nathan. Teniendo un gusto por la lectura de forma tan insana como el hábito de la limpieza.

Al pensar en ella, Levi siempre sentía escalofríos al verla como una copia femenina de su ser, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, a la cual siempre le encantaba usar esos listones de color verde oscuro en su cabellera. Una copia mejorada, como solía llamarla cuando hablaba a solas con su esposa acerca de la personalidad de sus hijos.

Haciéndolo creer que eso de la genética era un tema de temer.

...

* * *

Entrando a la habitación, pudo ver las ropas en el suelo así como las botas de Hanji, quien tuvo que hacer uso del uniforme militar aún a su edad.

Mirando en dirección a la cama, pudo ver a su esposa, quien a pesar de los años, parecía una joven de unos 35 años, quien aún mantenía ese físico impresionante y un color de cabello con mínima cantidad de canas a diferencia de su esposo, quien comenzaba a verse con cabello grisáceo.

Babeando como acostumbraba, con la camisa hacia arriba mostrando ese tonificado cuerpo y parte de uno de sus senos al haberse quitado el corsé para mayor comodidad al momento de desear dormir, Hanji yacía tirada sobre la cama hecha un desastre como de costumbre; enseñando sus hermosas y largas piernas al permanecer en bombachos.

-_Tch, mujer sucia…_ -susurró al verla con la cara llena de tierra.

Caminando lentamente por el golpe hacia ella, le alegró poder verla de nuevo.

-"_Mi querida esposa, ya era hora que regresaras; vaga"_ –pensó.

Tenían meses que no se veían, al tener que viajar junto al rubio Armin -padre del prometido de Emilia- al necesitar ingredientes por sus medicinas y para poder responder al mandato de la corona.

-_Hanji _–murmuró una vez pudo sentarse a la orilla de la cama –_Hanji…_ -dijo de nuevo, meneándola un poco.

-_Hm…_ -balbuceó _–¿Q-Qué…? _

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, pudo ver de forma borrosa la figura de su amado esposo.

-_Ah, Levi…_ -dijo sonriente.

-_Te pasaré las gafas._

Sin dejarlo hacer tal cosa, los labios de la mujer rosan los de su esposo.

-_Apestas…_

-_Malvado…_ -susurró la mujer sonriendo –_Te extrañé mucho…_

A toda prisa rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos, sacando un leve quejido por parte de él, al ser golpeado en su rodilla con el peso de la castaña.

-_¿Algo malo?_

-_No._

-_Levi… _-mirándolo de mala gana _–¿Pasó algo con tu pierna nuevamente?_ –preguntó.

Quitándose rápidamente.

-_Sólo fue un pequeño golpe al ayudar a la señora esa…_

_-¿De nuevo tuviste que ayudar a la vieja Jonas? _

-_Con unos días de reposo y algo ahí, sanaré._

-_Ya veo…_ -dijo en un tono apagado.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ –preguntó extrañado –_Emilia está alistando el baño, por cierto._

-_Nuestra hija…_ -levantándose –_Esa chica me asusta, casi no me deja entrar a la casa al verme sucia_.

-_Hueles a mierda, la verdad_ –respondió, aún sentado sobre la cama –_Creo que tendré que quemar esta cobija y tu almohada –_confesó, viendo cómo la blanca tela ahora estaba color café por la tierra.

-_Iré a bañarme, hablaremos luego. En el bolso tengo las medicinas necesarias. Sabes dónde encontrarlas, ¿verdad?_ –caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, comenzó a quitarse la coleta de su cabello.

-_Las buscaré luego de bañarte_ –expresó, levantándose a como pudo –_Dudo que lo hagas bien._

-_Ah…_ -mirándolo fijamente –_Realmente quiero que lo hagas. Extrañé mucho tus brazos sobre mi cuerpo_ –colocando sus manos sobre la ropa interior, dispuesta a quitárselas.

-_Ni se te ocurra…Emilia no ha traído el agua, Hanji._

Una leve carcajada se escuchó por parte de su esposa.

-_Será mejor que nuestra hija se apresure. No sé por cuánto tiempo resista, mi querido esposo._

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro.

* * *

...

Nathan había llegado a la mesa dónde acostumbraban a quitarles la piel a los animales, objeto colocado en la parte de afuera de la casa para no contaminarla y ensuciarla de sangre. Órdenes dadas por Levi, especialmente.

-_Bueno, de nuevo me toca hacer este trabajo_ –dijo un poco divertido, la estar emocionado de poder ver el interior del animal –_La última vez no me dejaron observarlo con tanto detenimiento, ¿debería de dibujarlo? De todas maneras mis padres deben de estar en lo suyo…_ -susurró.

El sonido de unas pisadas pudo escucharse.

-_Veo que llegaron más rápido de lo pensado_ –dijo una voz masculina.

-_¡EVAN! _–gritó emocionado el pelinegro –_Mi amigo, ¿cómo estás?_

-_Nathan, nos vimos horas atrás. ¿Por qué tanta emoción?_ –preguntó el pelirrojo un poco extrañado del comportamiento del joven.

-_Verás, mi madre acaba de regresar, como debes de saber ya que tu padre también lo hizo._

_-¿Y?_

-_Pues…_

-_Al español, Nathan._

Tomando una bocanada de aire, habló.

-_¡Pues el asunto es que deseo con toda mi alma y corazón, poder dibujar a Anabel para poder verla primero cuando era un solo animal, y también quiero dibujarla cuando le quite la piel para tener una imagen de ella al momento que esté en ese estado tan interesante. Mas eso no es todo, también deseo ver toda esa anatomía interna; ¡por lo que se me vino una genial idea! Quiero dibujar las tripas y demás partes, cosa que tendré que ver porque al querer hacer un estofado con ella, tendré no sólo que sacar las partes no deseadas sino también aquellas que vayamos a comer. ¡Para poder dibujar las partes de su anatomía, es necesario: Tinta, hojas y una pluma; y lastimosamente no las tengo a mano!_

Tratando de no ahogarse luego de ese largo discurso, tomó un poco de aire.

-_¿¡Entiendes!? –_preguntó jadeante.

-_Comprendo _–dijo entre risas el chico de ojos azul claro –_Pero no veo el problema, mi amigo._

-_Los materiales están en el cuarto de mis padres_.

-_¿Eh?_

-_¿¡MIERDA, QUÉ NO ENTIENDES EL PROBLEMA EN EL ESTOY!?_

-_No, no realmente_ –respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-_La misma razón por la cual estás en mi casa, idiota._

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte de ambos.

-_Ah, con que ese es el asunto._

-_Sí, Evan…Nuestros padres no se ven en meses, deben de estar follando como unos putos conejos_ –respondió decepcionado, tomando a la liebre con una de sus manos y con otra el cuchillo necesario para quitarle la piel.

-_No deberías hablar de esa manera, creo que el proceso del coito es normal para personas que están unidas en el sagrado matrimonio, Nathan._

-_Dices eso porque mi padre no te mató luego de que le pediste la mano de Emilia._

-_Debo decir que fue gracias a la Señora Hanji que estoy aquí. Realmente me estranguló de manera muy fuerte, creo que aún me duele el cuello._

-_Es normal, quieres follarte a su hija; idiota._

-_Nathan esa boca tuya…._ –suspiró el joven, preocupado de la manera en que un chico de sólo quince años se expresaba.

_-¡No me des sermones, anciano!_ –gritó, comenzando a cortar al animal furioso.

-_Tengo veinte años, Nathan_ –susurró _–Sólo soy cinco años mayor…_

Una figura se acercó. Su sombra fue notoria para ambos.

-_Será mejor que me vaya, Emilia y yo iremos a dar un paseo_ –sonrió –_Será mejor que consigas novia o el apellido Zoe desaparecerá, Nathan_ –dijo entre risas.

-_Calla, ya verás que conseguiré una mujer. Lo que pasa es que acá son idiotas, débiles y nada interesantes._

-_Como digas…_ -respondió riendo.

Sin decir nada más, caminando rápidamente tomó la mano de su prometida. Marchándose con ella en dirección al bosque.

-_Idiota, se va y yo que necesitaba que me prestara un poco de tinta, hojas y una puta pluma… -_murmuró –_Con que una novia…_

* * *

...

Después de haber pasado un momento con su esposo, la castaña se dispuso a descansar durante todo el baño, durmiéndose de vez en cuando mientras su esposo laboriosamente sacaba toda esa suciedad que invadía su cuerpo.

-_Despierta, he terminado_.

_-¿Tan rápido?_

-_Hanji, hace quince minutos que estamos dentro de esta tina._

La risa de su esposa invadió el cuarto.

Sin decirle nada, se voltea; quedando de frente a su marido.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Tenían meses que no habían siquiera hablado, ni estado de esa manera; disfrutando de esa paz de la que ya estaban acostumbrados desde que los titanes habían desaparecido.

-_Si sigues lastimándote la rodilla, no te curarás –_dijo preocupada.

-_Creo que luego de aquella lesión nunca lo hizo en su totalidad. Simplemente las medicinas alivian el dolor temporalmente, Hanji. _

-_¿Y el ejercicio no ha ayudado?_

-_Es gracias al ejercicio que puedo caminar sin un bastón, de lo contrario parecería un abuelo._

Hanji rió.

-"_Extrañaba esa risa"_ –pensó Levi al mirarla, observando esas pocas arrugas que tenía -_Levántate para secarte_ –respondió.

-_¿Tú también ya te bañaste?_

-_Claro…_ -susurró.

Apoyándose con el borde de la tina; se levanta.

-_Cariño…_

-_¿Qué?_

-¿_Dijiste que Emilia iría al bosque con Evan?_

-_Esa mocosa…Sabes cómo es, ella no obedece._

-_Es tan parecida a ti…Tengo miedo que ellos hagan algo que no deban. El bosque y ellos solos no es buena combinación _–susurró al estar cansada.

-_Dentro de unos meses se llamará Emilia Arlelt. Espero que no se apresure y se aguante. Ella es tan cabeza dura como tú, nunca funcionaron los castigos _-expresó, envolviendo el cuerpo de su esposa con una toalla.

-_"En realidad esa característica es más tuya que mía" _–pensó la mujer.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji al escuchar a Levi en ese tono de padre preocupado por sus hijos.

-_Nuestro Nathan…_ -murmuró.

-_No pierdas el tiempo con él, se parece a ti tanto que creo que debe de estar más emocionado matando esa rata que buscando prometida _–tomando la toalla, la coloca alrededor de su cintura.

Una carcajada más fuerte de escuchó por parte de Hanji.

-_Sólo es alguien curioso, ya verás que cuando se enamoré; no dejará en paz a la chica._

_-En ese caso, quizá sea mejor que esté soltero. Pobre mocosa…_

Ambos salieron de la tina.

-_Si eso pasa, será mejor casarlo inmediatamente. Es tan idiota que tomaría a la chica, sin darse cuenta que primero debe casarse para eso…_

-_Eso es grosero, Levi –_respondió un poco triste –_Nathan es ingenuo, mas no estúpido. Creo que en eso del amor es más inteligente que nuestra querida Emilia_ –respondió, sentándose en una silla.

-_Nuestro hijo es muy emocional…No me gustaría verlo como esos chicos con el corazón roto. _

Hanji no respondió.

Tomando el cabello de su esposa, quien se había sentado sobre la misma silla que siempre usaba para que su marido le peinara, suspiró.

-_Tu cabello está más largo. Quizá debería cortarlo de nuevo._

-_Sí…_ -susurró.

Dejó de cepillarla, hablando en un tono más serio.

-_Nathan es un chico inteligente; simplemente confía muy rápido en las personas. Quizá es bueno que aprenda que no todas las personas son de fiar, Hanji. Será mejor que…_

-_Sé de lo que hablas…_ -interrumpiendo a su marido.

-_Hanji, él dijo que deseaba entrar al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Quiere ser alquimista y dijo que los mejores laboratorios están dentro de las murallas._ Sería la primera vez que viajará sin nosotros cerca, quizá eso sea lo mejor.

-_Ah…_

-_Hanji…_

-_Ya lo sé…_ -respondió molesta –_Termina de cepillarlo para dormir, estoy cansada. Sé que debes de estar esperando que pasemos un momento juntos de nuevo, pero no estoy de humor y tu rodilla…Discúlpame, pero quiero descansar; debemos hablar seriamente después y..._

_-Hanji, no debes explicarte; durmamos entonces._

* * *

...

-_El bosque es hermoso_ –dijo la chica, tomando una flor.

-_Sí, lo es_ –respondió el pelirrojo, echando un vistazo a las manos de su prometida.

Sin decir mucho, ambos se miraron.

_-Pronto serás mi esposa y mía, Emilia._

_-Sí, pronto mi amado Evan_ –respondió, tomándolo de las manos.

_-Tu madre ya sabe que vamos a regresar a las murallas._

_-¿¡Qué!?_ –soltándolo.

_-Lo siento, mi padre tuvo que…_

-_No puede ser…_ -susurró –Mi madre debe de estar triste, porque si aceptan a Nathan…

_-Querrás decir, que cuando tú y yo nos casemos y nos llevemos a Nathan con nosotros, ambos quedarán devastados; porque mi padre y ella recibieron la carta del Comandante Jean. Está confirmado que tu hermano menor será el aprendiz de Moblit._

_-Entonces mis padres se quedarán solos acá._

_-Sí, lo siento…_

_-Ahora entiendo la tristeza de mamá al llegar a casa. _

_-¿Crees que ya se lo haya dicho a tu padre?_

_-Ni idea… _

Ambos caminaron hacia una de las lagunas del lugar.

-_Hermosa, nunca me canso de ver esto _–dijo el joven.

-_Es una lástima que ahora que regresarás al escuadrón de reconocimiento, tendremos que dejar esto._

_-Es extraño que siendo tan fuerte y con los padres que tienes, nunca te haya interesado el ejército; Emilia._

-_Ya no es necesario luchar contra titanes, y no estoy loca para cuidar al rey…Y no deseo ser la niñera de los demás, ser de la guardia estacionaria sería patético y aburrido. Además, crecí viendo a mi padre sembrando, no siendo el Lance Corporal Levi y a mi madre estando junto a él mientras hacía sus inventos. Quiero eso, estar junto con mi esposo. _

_-Ya veo…_ -susurró, abrazándola –_No estaría nada mal tener un par de hijos._

_-No, no estaría nada mal._

* * *

Nathan había terminado su labor con la liebre y estaba en la cocina haciendo el estofado, el té de la tarde y tratando de hacer malabares con la elaboración del pan.

-_Comienzo a pensar que soy el hijo explotado… _-susurró.

-_Parece que te diste cuenta muy tarde_ –respondió una voz grave.

-_Padre… -_dijo preocupado al verlo caminar despacio –_Traeré las medicinas…_

Dejando todo, salió corriendo a la despensa.

-"_Vamos a ver…"_ –pensó, mirando los frascos –_¡Ah, este es! _–gritó.

Corriendo de nuevo, se acercó a su padre quien se había sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-_Toma _–pasándole el tarro.

-_Tu madre duerme, será mejor que no hagas escándalo_ –comiendo la combinación de matas que representaba el medicamento.

-_Padre, puede llegar un titán y mi madre no despertará_ –volviendo al cuidado del estofado –¿_Qué harían ustedes sin mi?_ –dijo entre risas –_Vaya, Emilia cocina pésimo y tu más o menos, yo soy el mejor después de mamá _–respondió sonriente.

-_Pareces sentirte orgulloso de eso, mocoso loco…_ -susurró en un tono de cansancio.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Nathan por un momento sintió un dolor en su corazón al notar que quizá aquel con el que jugaba y hasta competía debido a sus lesiones en su pierna, tendría que convertirse en alguien más pasivo por un tiempo hasta que se curara.

-_Padre, tu recuperación…_

-_Nathan, estaré bien_ –dijo cortante –_Tú madre sabrá qué hacer. No soy tan débil._

-_Claro _–dijo, sonriendo de manera que pudiese ocultar su tristeza.

-_No hagas eso, si no estás alegre; no sonrías…_ -expresó molesto_ -Nunca entendí esa manía tuya… _-susurró.

El joven era tan parecido a Hanji, que siempre se emocionaba por cualquier cosa. Demostrando alegría, enojo y hasta tristeza con una facilidad impresionante.

Secándose las lágrimas que ya tenía en sus mejillas, escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta.

-_Yo abro, padre._

Levi no respondió.

-_¿Sí? –_abriendo la puerta de madera.

-_¿Casa de los Zoe?_

-_Es correcto, ¿quién pregunta?_

El hombre de tez blanca, ojos verde, rubio y muy bien vestido no respondió.

Al ver ese rostro, a como pudo Levi se levantó.

-_"Mierda" _–pensó.

Caminando en dirección a la puerta, habló.

-_Déjanos solos, Nathan. Deja de hacer lo que estabas haciendo y ve a tu cuarto._

-_Sí, padre_ –marchándose en dirección a la cocina.

Quitando la olla del fuego de la leña, y la olla en la que calentaba el agua para el té, se marchó. Dejando el pan en el horno.

-_Me marcho, con permiso _–indicó, yéndose después de hablar.

Mirándose fijamente esperando que el chico se fuese lo más lejos posible, el hombre rubio y regordete habló.

-_Levi, tanto tiempo_ –respondió sonriente.

_-¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_-Sabes a lo que vine._

_-La respuesta es la misma._

-_¿Me dejas pasar?_

-_No._

-_Vaya, tus modales no cambian._

-_Lárgate, dije que la respuesta es la misma._

-_Cuando me hablaron de él, se quedaron corto. Vaya que es apuesto, alto y muy educado comparado a ti. _

-_No repetiré mis palabras _–metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-_Dudo que sea un arma, pero conociéndote debes de tener un hermoso puñal en ese bolsillo. De todas maneras te diré que los nobles están interesados en él, y que si no aceptas, esta hermosa Villa será…como decirlo…_ - mirándolo fijamente –_¿Quieres ser el responsable de la muerte de estas personas? _

-_Mi hijo no está en venta, Daniel._

-_Ya veremos…_

* * *

^_^ ¿Reviews? Jaja, bueno. Este Fic resultó como algo sacado de la manga dónde quería una historia acerca de los hijos de nuestros soldados y en una vida dónde ya la vejez y demás cosas les pasen factura a Hanji y Levi, principalmente.

Pobre Nathan… _

Se les quiere, chaou. Si les gustó díganlo, si lo odiaron tb y si les agradó XDDD ¿¡promoción!? JAJAJAJA.

Como autora, debo confesar que me enamoré de Nathan XDD es adorable! Es como ver a Hanji de cabello negro, ojos azules con la forma de Levi y en forma de chico XDDD.

**Nota:** _Para los que leyeron al inicio, ya corregí lo matemático porque de lo contrario Armin hubiese tenido a Evan a los quince años XDDD y pues… Bueno, ya arreglé el asunto. Aún no se ha revelado el nombre de la esposa de Armin._

_Sorry por el error y horror XDD._


End file.
